Always
by Bruxinhah ShikaTaty
Summary: A Song fic é baseada em "Fade to Black", o terceiro filme de Bleach. Todos os flash s Back s da song fic foram tirados do filme. Ou seja, eu não inventei, esse filme três de Bleach é super IchiRuki do começo ao fim.


Song fic – Always - Bon Jovi

Autora: ShikaTaty

Shipper: IchiRuki

Classificação: Romance / livre

Ps: Minha primeira Ichiruki, por isso perdoem as incoerências...

Essa música eu li em uma fic maravilhosa da na comu "Ichigo e Rukia Fanfics", o nome da fic é "Como o sol e a lua".

O link é esse;

./Main#CommMsgs?cmm=20953202&tid=5351710227904249414

A fic é UA, nada a ver com a minha song, que é baseada no filme 03, "Fade To Black". Mas quando a autora colocou essa musica na fic, eu achei que tem tudo a ver com eles e resolvi fazer uma song fic.

Falando em "Fade to Black" todos os flash´s Back´s da song fic foram tirados do filme. Ou seja, eu não inventei, esse filme três de Bleach é super IchiRuki do começo ao fim.

Agora vamos a fic.

_**Legenda**_:

Normal: Narração

_Itálico_: Pensamentos de Ichigo

**Negrito**: Musica

Sublinhado: Flash Back

- : Conversa

**Always / Sempre**

Good morning Ichigo!

Cala essa boca Kon. Deixa eu dormir!

Mas já é uma da tarde!

Dane-se!

Não adianta ficar com esse mal humor por causa da nee-san. Você sabe melhor do que eu que ela não deu esperanças de voltar nem tão cedo.

E daí? E se eu quiser ficar de foça até ela voltar, é uma opção minha. Não se meta.

Ichigo, não seja cabeça dura. Ela talvez nem volte mais. Porque não levanta a cabeça cara. O Ichigo que eu conheço não se entregaria ao desânimo, ele seguiria em frente pra quando ela voltasse ficasse com raiva achando que ele nem sentiu falta dela.

**Este Romeu está sangrando  
>Mas você não pode ver o seu sangue<br>São apenas alguns sentimentos  
>Que este velho sujeito jogou fora<strong>

Cansei desse jogo. Cansei de me fazer de forte. Eu pensava que fazendo assim ela poderia confiar em mim, para que eu pudesse protege-la, não isso não aconteceu.

Ela confia em você, mas ela não quer ser protegida. Ela é uma shinigami, ser protegida não esta no seu vocabulário.

Mas ela sabe que eu preciso dela. Sabe que só ela pode fazer essa chuva parar. Por favor, Kon, cale a boca e deixe-me morrer sossegado nesse dilúvio.

Baka.

**Tem chovido desde que você me deixou  
>Agora estou me afogando no dilúvio<br>Você sabe que sempre fui um lutador  
>Mas sem você, eu desisto.<strong>

Ichigo Pov´s

_Minha vontade foi tomada por essa maldita chuva que não pára de cair. Agora posso ser um shinigami original, posso ter mais força, mas não sei se faço as coisas mais direito. Como alguém pode viver sem vontade, sem uma razão. Éh, esse sou eu; _

_Um homem sem vontade._

_**Agora não posso cantar uma canção de amor  
>Como deve ser cantada<br>Bem, acho que não sou mais tão bom  
>Mas querida, sou apenas eu.<strong>_

Flash Back on

O que dói não são as feridas e sim o coração.

Ichigo. Fale alguma coisa!

Não adianta nada. Tanto a Rukia quanto o Renji não sentiram nada ao me ver, nem uma lembrança.

Eu achei que a Rukia lembraria.

Patético Ichigo. Porque esta aí deprimido? Você bateu com a cabeça em algum lugar?

Você esqueceu dela no mundo real também. E logo em seguida, se lembrou! Mesmo que todos tenham se esquecido dela, você não esqueceu! Quer dizer que vocês ainda estão ligados!

Flash Back off

_Mesmo quando todos esqueceram de você, nossos corações ainda se mantinham ligados um ao outro. Mesmo quando eu vi sua alma ser tomada pela escuridão eu não deixei de pensar em você, de tentar de proteger, de te salvar e te trazer de volta pra mim._

_Não poderia deixar que a escuridão tomasse conta dos seus olhos. Olhos que brilham mais que as estrelas. Jamais posso te perder Rukia, por isso eu vou sempre te proteger. _

_Esse é o meu jeito de te amar. _

_Sempre._

_Sempre será assim; por toda a eternidade._

**Sim, e eu te amarei, querida, sempre  
>E estarei ao seu lado por toda a eternidade sempre<br>Eu estarei lá até as estrelas deixarem de brilhar  
>Até os céus explodirem e as palavras não rimarem<br>E sei que quando eu morrer, você estará no meu  
>pensamento<br>E eu te amarei sempre.**

Onii-nii chega! Levanta dessa cama e arruma o seu armário que esta um lixo!

Ah não Yuzu! Você também!

Agora! Senão eu mando o otou-san subir pra te tirar da cama!

Tá bom. Você ganhou!

_Esse armário... _

Ichigo abre o armário e vê uma folha pendurada nos fundos do armário escrito; "cantinho da Rukia" cheia de Chappy´s desenhados. O uniforme do colégio em um cabide, o pijama amarelo dobrado em cima da cama improvisada dentro do móvel e ao lado uma pasta. Ichigo pegou a pasta e abriu, dentro havia todos os desenhos que Rukia havia desenhado durante as suas estadias na casa dos Kurosaki, cartas de avisos, cartas com enigmas, cartas de despedidas como a última deixada por ela. A primeira carta de Rukia que ao invés de Chappy´s havia um desenho de Ichigo e Kon.

**Agora as fotos que você deixou para trás  
>São apenas lembranças de uma vida diferente<br>Algumas que nos fizeram rir  
>Algumas que nos fizeram chorar<br>Uma que você fez ter que dizer adeus**

_Lembranças... Boas ou ruins... São lembranças._

_Como você tem o dom de fazer a minha vida mudar Rukia..._

_Como eu daria tudo para te ter do meu lado de novo, de poder ouvir a sua voz, de poder te tocar..._

_O meu maior erro foi não estar preparado para te declarar tudo isso na última vez que nos vimos... Perdão mas eu só sou um humano... Eu tenho as minhas falhas..._

__**O que eu não daria para passar meus dedos pelos seus  
>cabelos<br>Tocar em seus lábios, abraçá-la apertado  
>Quando você disser suas preces, tente entender<br>que eu cometi erros, sou apenas um homem.**

Revirando o armário Ichigo acha uma caixa, que ele sabia muito bem do que era e de quem era. O dono havia esquecido lá na última vez em que esteve no mundo real.

Ao pensar no dono do acessório esportivo, Ichigo fechou a mão com tanta força que acabou quebrando a caixa e o óculos escuro que havia dentro dela.

Só de pensar que Renji poderia estar ao lado dela naquele momento, que poderia estar tocando naquelas mãos tão minúsculas, naqueles cabelos tão negros e macios, e apreciando o olhar mais encantador que ele já pode conhecer, fazia Ichigo ter cólicas de tanto ódio.

Mas o pior de tudo era pensar que se ela precisasse de ajuda, quem iria socorre la naquele instante seria Renji e não ele.

Que ela poderia ouvir que seria protegida nem que isso custasse a vida daquele que a salvava.

_Rukia, você sabe que eu quero te proteger e cuidar de você sempre. Sempre Kia._

**Quando ele abraçar você  
>Quando ele puxar você para perto<br>Quando ele disser as palavras  
>Que você precisa ouvir<br>Eu queria ser ele porque aquelas palavras são minhas  
>Para dizer a você até o fim dos tempos<strong>

Flash Back on 02

- Sabe, se a morte não é mesmo o fim pra nós também,

aquele encontro tenha sido o começo.

Poderíamos estar ligados há muito mais tempo.

Eu não sei direito mais um laço uma vez ligado não desaparecerá.

Então mesmo se nós nos esquecermos de tudo, um dia ele se ligará novamente.

Flash Back off

_Será que você entendeu o que eu quis dizer com isso Rukia?_

_Será que você entendeu que a nossos laços serão eternos?_

_Será que você entendeu que eu faço o que for preciso pra te ver sorrir?_

**Sim, e eu te amarei, querida, sempre  
>E estarei ao seu lado por toda a eternidade sempre<br>Se você me dissesse para chorar por você, eu poderia  
>Se você me dissesse para morrer por você, eu morreria<br>Olhe para o meu rosto  
>Não há preço que eu não pagaria<br>Para dizer estas palavras a você.**

_Eu sei que o futuro é incerto._

_Mas porque você não volta logo e me dá uma chance de te ver de novo, de parar essa maldita chuva dentro de mim, que me entristece e me enlouquece. _

_Volta logo Kia, por mim, por nós... Pelos nossos sonhos..._

_Eu sei que você quer o mesmo que eu. _

_Só você tem o dom de me fazer feliz._

**Bem, não há sorte nestes dados viciados  
>Mas querida, se você me der apenas mais uma chance<br>Nós podemos refazer nossos antigos sonhos e nossas  
>antigas vidas<br>Encontraremos um lugar onde o sol ainda brilha.**

Ichigo acaba de arrumar o quarto e quando percebe já estava de noite. O brilho da lua já tinha invadido o seu quarto. Ele caminha até a janela e volta a pensar na pequena Shinigami.

Ele sabia que não adiantava todo aquele desespero. Se ela ainda não voltou é porque não pode.

Ele sabia que ela também o amava. Não era necessário declarações para saber isso. Ninguém se arrisca tanto por uma pessoa se não for por amor.

Ninguém fica sem palavras quando troca olhares com uma pessoa se não tiver amor no meio de tudo.

Ninguém transmite tanto amor no olhar se não estiver apaixonado.

Pensando nisso finalmente Ichigo acalmou o coração e resolveu descansar.

_É assim que eu e Rukia nos amamos;_

_No olhar. _

_Nos gestos._

_Vai ser assim por toda a eternidade._

_Mesmo ela tão longe de mim, na soul society;_

_Mesmo depois que eu estiver preparado para me declarar;_

_Mesmo depois que o céu e o mar acabarem;_

_Mesmo que eu morra, o nosso amor ainda existirá._

_Vai ser assim sempre._

_Sempre._

**Sim, e eu te amarei, querida, sempre  
>E estarei ao seu lado por toda a eternidade sempre<br>Eu estarei lá até as estrelas deixarem de brilhar  
>Até os céus explodirem e as palavras não rimarem<br>E sei que quando eu morrer, você estará em meu  
>pensamento<br>E eu te amarei, querida, sempre.**

**Fim.**


End file.
